Es war einmal
by WingAvis103
Summary: ...ein roter Ford Mustang.Positives Denken kann Berge versetzen...warum nicht auch Autos?SPOILER fuer Season 7, Post LivingDoll,GSR...


A/N: Okay, Ich glaub wir koennen alle ein bisschen was froehliches brauchen in Saras momentaner Situation... Ich hab das hier im Mai und Juni geschrieben und mir gedacht ich sollte es mal hier rein stellen... Hoffe ihr moegt es und findet es wenigstens ein bisschen lustig... danke an meine Betaleserin Ekna und das erste kapitel is fuer meinen Vater und meine Familie und Freunde in Deutschland die ich hier, aus Virginia sehr vermisse...

Have fun!!!

Disclaimer: Mir gehoert nichts...Wenn mir was gehoeren wuerde, wuerde Sara nicht unter diesem Auto liegen...

Nacht 1 (oder ist es Tag?)

Oookay...Es ist dunkel, es ist kalt, es ist nass, etwas sehr schweres liegt auf mir und ich habe Kopfschmerzen...  
Naja...  
Kopfschmerzen ist vielleicht etwas untertrieben...  
Als Griss bei Lady Heather war hatte ich Kopfschmerzen...  
Das hier fühlt sich eher an als würde ein Auto auf meinem Kopf liegen  
Haha... Schlechter Witz... Schon klar  
Aber was soll man machen...  
Gut, weiter gehts mit der Inspektion meiner momentaren Lage.  
Ich liege auf dem Rücken, Beine und Arme ausgestrekt, zehn Finger, zehn Zehen, alles noch dran.Wenn auch nicht ganz unversehrt. Mein Kopf liegt unterm Dach, vielleicht sogar unterm Schiebedach (hat das Auto ein Schiebedach?). Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie ichs aufkriegen könnte, aber rein psychologisch hört sich Schiebedach besser an als Dach...  
Neben mir befindet sich eine Krabbeltiersammlung bei der selbst Grissom vor Neid erblassen würde...  
Grissom...  
Okay Sidle, konzentrieren auf das Wesentliche...  
Wie komme ich hier hin, was tue ich hier, warum bin ich hier und wie lange dauert das Ganze noch?  
Ach ja...  
Natalie...  
Frage eins bis drei wäre beantwortet, bleibt Frage vier...  
Ich befüchte da bleibt nur abwarten und Tee trinken...  
Hätte ich nur einen Arm frei...  
Aber was würde ich dann machen?  
Das Auto mit meinen Händen hochstemmen wie Herkules, dann in Sieben-Meilen-Stiefeln nach Vegas laufen, mit Röntgenaugen Natalie suchen und sie mit dem Auto bewerfen...?!?  
Der Regen scheint nicht aufzuhören...dem Gefühl auf meiner rechten Hand nach zu urteilen...  
Ich versuche mich zu bewegen...F  
Keine gute Idee...  
Verdammt...  
Langsam wird es mir bewusst...  
Ich spüre wie Tränen mir die Kehle zuschnüren...  
Ich werde hier nicht rauskommen, sie werden mich nicht finden.  
Natalie hat gewonnen.  
Wir haben verloren.  
Ich schlucke hart um den verdammten Knoten in meinem Hals loszuwerden.  
Positiv Denken...  
Wir haben Nick gefunden.  
Und der lag unter der Erde...  
Ich liege unter einem Auto...  
Sowas kann nicht spurlos verschwinden, oder?  
Positiv Denken...

Tag 2 (glaube ich...)

Ich habe aufgehört die Stunden zu zählen...  
Jetzt zähle ich die Tage.  
5 Tage liege ich also schon hier.  
Das sind 120 Stunden, 7200 Minuten oder 432000 Sekunden...  
Aber ich wollte positiv denken.  
Also nur 0.1666666666... Monate.  
3 Minuten ohne Luft, 3 Tage ohne Wasser, 3 Monate ohne Essen.  
Der Regen hat für das Wasser gesorgt. Hoffentlich regnet es bald wieder.  
Und 3 Monate werde ich wohl nicht unter diesem vedammten Auto verbringen müssen.  
Wenn ich hier rauskomme werde ich rote Autos hassen.  
Zahlen machen Depressiv.  
Ich sollte lieber singen.  
Blondie scheint mir hier jedoch nicht sehr angebracht.  
'I will survive'?  
Nee, ich kann den Text nich.  
'The show must go on'?  
Schon besser. Also los.

'Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...'

Mein Gott, is das depriemierend. Vielleicht wars doch das falsche Lied.

'Another hero, another mindless crime'

Wurde dieses Lied für diese Situation geschrieben?

'Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on,  
The show must go on'

Vielleicht bringe ich durchs singen ja das Auto dazu, von mir ruterzufahren. Wenn ich es wäre würde ich es tun. Das hört sich ja noch schreklicher an, als wenn ich normal singe.

'Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking'

Letzterem kann ich ohne Zweifel zustimmen. Und wenn nich bald jemand kommt, wird nich nur mein Herz brechen.

'But my smile still stays on'

Ahhh, da haben wir ja endlich das positive Ende.  
Keep Smiling! Think Positive!

Tag 7

Langsam bekomm ich Hunger.  
Obwohl, wenn ich mich hier so umsehe...  
Krabbelviecher sind ja schon tot und in Schokolade ekelig, aber das ganze dann auch noch lebendig und ohne Schokolade...  
Nein, danke.  
So richtig vegetarisch scheinen mir die Dinger auch nicht zu sein.  
Ahh...  
Essen  
Das ich mal so Lust auf Tofu hab  
Sollte hier jemals jemand vorbeikommen, werde ich ihn um ein Tofusandwich anflehen.  
Nick hatte immerhin Kaugummis dabei...  
Und Licht.  
Daran hätte Natalie doch auch mal denken können.  
Warum lernt man in diesen Selbstverteidigungskursen eigentlich nie, was man tun muss, wenn man unter einem Auto liegt?  
So einen cleveren Klammerhebelgriff könnte ich gerade sehr gut gebrauchen.  
Oder jemanden zum Reden.  
Wenn man hier nicht an Hunger, Durst oder Sonstigem stirbt, dann an Vereinsamung.  
Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn Greg jetzt mit mir hier wäre.  
Ich würde sogar das Tofusandwich eintauschen, nur um einen netten kleinen Plausch mit meinem Greggo zu halten.  
Der würde sich bestimmt noch mehr als ich über die Krabbelviecher aufregen.  
Grissom dagegen würde mir jede einzelne Art erklären, ihnen Namen geben, ab und zu ein paar Zitate in den Raum werfen und die ganze Situation höchst wissenschaftlich analysieren.  
Ich glaube ich vermisse ihn.  
So muss Grissom sich also bei seinem Sabbatical gefühlt haben.  
Naja...  
Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen.  
Und das Auto.


End file.
